


Purple Love

by Sky_Black1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kenma asexual, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Identity, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Tora no es la persona más inteligente de todas. Quizá es por eso que se le dificulta entender algunas cosas. Tal vez es por eso que siente que su relación con Kenma ha estado tambaleando.Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser inteligente, está seguro de una cosa: su amor por aquel chico rubio y huraño como un gato era verdadero. Y por él haría cualquier cosa. Inclusive esforzarse a entender algo que quizá jamás había pensado.
Relationships: KuroTsukki, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, ToraKen - Relationship, Yamamoto Taketora/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Purple Love

—Creo que Kenma va a terminar conmigo.

La frase quedó flotando en el aire, de forma inesperada y confusa. Sentado en una mesa del comedor de la Universidad, la persona que lo dijo se encontraba recostada en la mesa, con la mejilla restregándose en la superficie de madera mientras gimoteaba. El tono de voz lastimero indicaba el estado de preocupación en el que se encontraba.

Y aun así, Tetsurou Kuroo no levantó la vista de su celular cuando contestó con un tinte aburrido:

—¿Ah, sí?

Taketora Yamamoto solo elevó la vista hacia su amigo con un mohín formándose en sus labios temblorosos. Los ojos le brillaban como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a llorar y sí, no estaba muy lejos de eso.

Al hablar, alargó las manos hacia Kuroo como si este fuera su único salvador en la situación que lo atormentaba.

—¡Kuroo-san, por favor ayúdeme! —exclamó Yamamoto, lloriqueando—. ¡Kenma ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente y no sé qué ha ocurrido! ¿Qué tal si hice algo para que se enojara?

De nuevo, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, lo que no era algo común tratándose de Kuroo, quien lo que usualmente haría sería soltar algún comentario malicioso al respecto. Pero en aquella ocasión tenía la mente en otro lado como para estar concentrándose en alguien más.

Lo único que hizo después de un momento fue encogerse de hombros, aún sin despegar la vista del móvil y tecleando con rapidez.

—Estoy seguro que es tu culpa.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Yamamoto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y jaloneando los mechones de su cabello que sobresalían.

Él de verdad estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. No había dejado de darle vueltas al tema, intentando comprender lo que sucedía y hallar una razón justa. Sin embargo, siempre llegaba al mismo punto: no tenía ni una maldita idea.

Llevaba más de un año de relación con Kozume Kenma y él podía decir que casi todo era color de rosa. Casi todo.

No había duda de que estaba completamente enamorado de Kenma, aquello lo tenía confirmado. De hecho, fue él el primero en enamorarse y tuvo que esperar un buen tiempo hasta que el rubio decidió que quizá no era tan malo estar con él.

Pero, como sucede en toda relación, se presentó una piedra en el camino. Solo que Yamamoto tardó un poco en entender lo que sucedía...

Desde hacía un buen tiempo, Kenma reaccionaba de forma extraña a los progresos que tenían en cuanto a lo sexual se refería. Los besos no habían sido un problema como tampoco las pequeñas caricias. Pero cuando Yamamoto intentaba ir un poco más allá al querer explorar la piel de su lindo novio, este se alejaba o inventaba alguna excusa. Y no eran precisamente las excusas más ingeniosas de todas, sobre todo tratándose de alguien como Kenma.

Como la otra vez que los interrumpió diciendo que tenía que ir a alimentar a su gato. Y podía ser cierto, ¡pero no dejaba de ser raro! O como la ocasión en la que dijo que necesitaba ir al baño. No le pareció algo extraño al principio, mas cuando Yamamoto notó que tardaba más de lo necesario allá y fue a revisar qué sucedía, lo encontró sentado afuera del baño con la consola en las manos, jugando.

Él no quiso presionar en el tema porque creía que Kenma en algún momento le explicaría qué estaba pasando. Pero eso nunca sucedió y ahora ahí estaba autolamentándose.

Yamamoto pensó en mil y un posibilidades sobre las razones de por qué Kenma actuaba de esa forma.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que quizá tenía mal aliento o algo parecido. Era un asunto muy serio porque Kenma cuando podía se ponía quisquilloso. Así que por eso antes de encontrarse con él en cierta ocasión se cepilló muy bien los dientes, se bañó muy bien y se chupó una pasta de menta en el camino al apartamento del rubio.

Pero eso no fue el caso, Kenma aun así inventó una excusa para huir.

Después pensó que quizá de verdad solo tenía en mente otras cosas y no estaba totalmente concentrado en ello. Pero luego concluyó que Kenma jamás fue tan considerado, él siempre lo ignoraba por estar jugando en su consola; por lo que no tenía sentido que siquiera inventara una excusa.

Así que al final llegó a una dolorosa conclusión. Realmente no quería pensar en ello porque no podía pensar en nada que hubiera pasado como para que Kenma no quisiera seguir con él, pero Yamamoto solía arruinarlo incluso si no se lo proponía.

Kenma quería terminar con él. Por eso lo estaba evitando poco a poco, por tal motivo buscaba excusas que ni él mismo se creía y por ello lucía extrañamente nervioso.

Porque sí, su novio se veía nervioso. De una forma particular, más bien. Por alguna razón, Yamamoto sentía que el rubio se esforzaba más de lo usual para responder a su cariño, pero de seguro al ver que sus sentimientos ya no eran igual que antes entonces se alejaba.

Yamamoto aprendió a leerlo después de tanto tiempo de relación y también por sus años de amistad mientras estaban en Nekoma. Era por eso que sabía bien cuándo no actuaba como el Kenma que conocía.

Y eso lo estaba matando de preocupación.

—No sé qué haré si termina conmigo —se lamentó Yamamoto, pasándose una mano por el rostro, apretándose los mofletes. Pensó en la escena de Kenma finalizando su relación de forma cruel y sus ojos volvieron a lagrimear—. Claro, no lo obligaría a e-estar conmigo pero creo que no podría salir de esta, hombre.

La mirada en shock de Yamamoto fue lo que por fin captó la atención de Kuroo, quien lo observó con las cejas alzadas. El pelinegro lo único que hizo fue suspirar y bajar su celular hasta la mesa para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—A ver, primero que todo, ¿crees que es tu culpa? —preguntó Kuroo,

Contempló a su amigo con los ojos llorosos, negando una y otra vez.

—Entonces, lo que debes hacer es sentarte y hablar con él —declaró Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera un asunto de gran importancia—. A Kenma hay que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza, ya debes saber que no es muy comunicativo. Hay que tener paciencia con él y sé que la has tenido durante todo este tiempo. Así que no temas, habla con él y aclara las cosas.

Yamamoto respiró despacio, analizando las palabras de Kuroo.

Podía tener razón en lo de que a Kenma había que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza, pero no era como si quisiera forzarlo a hablar. Lo único que quería era hallar una manera en la que su novio pudiera sentir la confianza de decirle lo que sea que le estuviera preocupando sin sentirse obligado a hacerlo.

Pero pensar en eso le estaba quemando todas las neuronas que tenía, las cuales de seguro no eran muchas.

Al parecer su amigo notó su indecisión porque exhaló con fuerza y golpeó levemente la mesa con los nudillos, captando su atención.

—Mira, sabes bien que Tsukki tampoco es muy comunicativo y suele decir las cosas en tono sarcástico, incluso si es algo serio. Pero es algo que fui aprendiendo poco a poco y me adapté a él. —Las comisuras de la boca del pelinegro se alzaron en una sonrisa tonta; Yamamoto podía ver que no era el único idiota enamorado ahí—. Pero... cuando quiero hablar de algo serio, él lo nota. Y respeta eso. Creo que es algo importante que los dos lleguen a un acuerdo. En una relación tiene que haber la suficiente confianza para hacer eso.

Yamamoto parpadeó lento y con la boca entreabierta mientras lo escuchaba hablar de ese modo. La sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

—Amigo, nunca pensé que te vería hablando así. Hasta pareces un consejero de pareja

Kuroo tomó el comentario como un halago y alzó el mentón, estirando más su sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno, es lo que hace el amor —respondió con seguridad, a lo que Yamamoto rodó los ojos.

Sin embargo, apretó la boca con fuerza y fijó la vista en un punto de la mesa. Se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos y volvió a desinflarse al pensar en algo en concreto.

—Solo que... no estoy seguro de si Kenma quiera hablar —masculló, rascándose la cabeza con fuerza, totalmente frustrado—. Y odio eso, ¿sabes? Porque quiero estar ahí para él con cualquier cosa que le preocupe, pero no sé si él quiera compartirlo conmi... ¡Auch!

Antes de poder terminar la frase, recibió un golpe en la frente con una caja de jugo vacía de parte de Kuroo. Su amigo se levantó de la silla, acomodando su mochila en el hombro.

—Dime, Tora, ¿realmente te crees eso que acabas de decir? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hasta formar una rendija—. Conoces a Kenma muy bien.

El otro chico se incorporó despacio hasta quedar derecho en el asiento, adoptando una expresión seria. Su ceño se frunció levemente y después se pasó con fuerza las manos por el rostro, ahogando un grito. Aquello captó la atención de otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar, pero segundos después volvieron a lo suyo.

Yamamoto observó a Kuroo con seriedad, negando con seguridad.

—No, no lo creo. Confío en él —aseguró—. Por eso me preocupa todo esto.

La respuesta de Kuroo fue una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas, ondeando una mano en el aire. Se dio media vuelta, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada firme al chico en la mesa.

—Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Solo ve y habla con él —mencionó Kuroo con simpleza—. Nos vemos, luego me cuentas qué sucedió.

Kuroo se dirigió a la salida del lugar con paso rápido y Yamamoto supo de inmediato el por qué, también era la razón por la que había estado tan pendiente del celular todo ese tiempo.

Allí en la entrada lo esperaba Kei Tsukishima, el novio del pelinegro. Era algo poco usual que el rubio fuera por Kuroo a la Universidad, así que quizá ese era el por qué el otro muchacho lucía tan alegre cuando fue a encontrarse con su novio.

Yamamoto notó entonces la forma en la que Kuroo estiró su mano a Tsukishima, quien la recibió sin ningún titubeo. No pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el momento en el que el Kuroo serio se esfumaba para darle paso a su lado infantil y enamorado.

Ellos habían terminado ingresando a la misma Universidad, y eso fue una total coincidencia. Jamás pensó que estaría estudiando en el mismo sitio que su senpai de la escuela. Pero al menos le gustaba tener allí una cara conocida y que supiera bien el contexto de lo que le ocurría.

Sabía que Kuroo tenía razón. Después de todo, si en una relación la comunicación fallaba, no había nada. Y no quería que lo suyo con Kenma flaqueara.

Apretó los puños, afirmando una vez con la cabeza y sintiéndose determinado a resolver lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo con su novio. No podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así.

Sacó con rapidez su celular de la chaqueta que tenía puesta, entrando a Line y abriendo el chat de su novio. Le escribió un mensaje corto y directo, añadiendo un emoji al final para darle más emoción. No podía evitar gustarle los emojis cuando su hermana todo el tiempo se los enviaba, era una costumbre.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, bastante ansioso mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sabía que no debía tardar tanto porque Kenma siempre tenía su celular a la mano para aprovechar cualquier momento libre que tuviera para jugar. Él estudiaba en otra Universidad, no quedaba muy lejos de la suya y en ocasiones solían irse juntos cuando sus horarios coincidían.

Aunque esta vez su invitación era distinta, por eso se sentía nervioso.

No obstante, pegó un salto cuando su celular vibró en la mano. De inmediato fue a revisar la respuesta de su novio, a lo que su rostro se iluminó al instante.

**De: Yamamoto**

**Ken-chan, ¿te gustaría ir a mi apartamento esta noche? Podemos ver una película o jugar, lo que prefieras** **ヽ** **(=^** **･** **ω** **･** **^=)** **丿**

**De: Kenma**

**Claro**

**Y no me llames Ken-chan**

La sonrisa que creció en su rostro fue bobalicona y de típico enamorado, mas ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultarlo. Incluso las respuestas secas de su novio lograban hacerlo feliz, sobre todo porque eso significaba que aún deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

Tomando una suave exhalación, le mandó un sticker a Kenma y guardó su móvil. Se levantó de la silla, agarrando sus cosas para marcharse también.

Todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para la noche, pero desde ya empezó a sentirse nervioso por lo que iba a pasar. Bueno, en realidad no tenía ni una maldita idea de qué iba a pasar, solo el saber que vería a Kenma lograba descolocarlo entero.

No obstante, no iba a echarse para atrás. Quería aclarar todo y eso solo lo podían hacer hablando. Incluso si él no era precisamente bueno en eso.

Yamamoto quería que su relación fuera del tipo en el que los dos pudieran sentirse en confianza de decir cualquier cosa. Por ello, lucharía para conseguirlo.

O bueno, eso sonaba demasiado genial en su mente, pero a la hora de la verdad todo cambiaba.

Estaba muerto de los nervios.

Ya tenía todo listo, al menos. Aunque en su interior todo era un desastre y tenía que enfocarse por organizar sus pensamientos difusos. No lograba concentrarse por completo.

Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue darse una buena ducha, aplicarse su mejor crema corporal con olor cítrico —porque Yamamoto le gustaba tener la piel suave, era culpa de su hermana menor por haberlo hecho probar tantas cosas cuando vivían juntos—, buscar ropa que dijera "casual pero busco impresionarte", encontrando unos pantalones holgados que le gustaban a Kenma y una camiseta de manga color negro con un diseño de tigre en ella; su favorita.

Después de eso ordenó todo el lugar, salió a comprar las botanas preferidas de su novio y cuando regresó a casa recibió un mensaje de Kenma avisando que ya iba para allá.

Así que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y viendo con fijeza un comercial sobre la caída del cabello. En realidad no le estaba prestando atención a eso, su mente se encontraba dispersa y quería hallar una forma de tranquilizarse antes de que Kenma llegara, pero...

El timbre sonó. Justo a tiempo.

Por supuesto, pegó un saltito por el susto. No se lo esperaba tan rápido, le daba unos minutos más teniendo en cuenta el paso de tortuga del rubio.

Tomando un suspiro profundo, se dirigió a la entrada con rapidez. Miró a su alrededor para ver si tenía todo en orden y, sin tener que mirar quién era, abrió la puerta sin dudar.

Y cuando vio a Kenma de pie al otro lado de la puerta con un gorrito de lana en la cabeza —esa noche hacía frío y él solía sentirlo más que nada en sus orejas—, un suéter de color gris y unos pantalones sencillos junto a unos tenis bajos pues... se podría decir que volvió a enamorarse.

Ya, no tenía sentido, pero el solo verlo provocó en Yamamoto un sinfín de sensaciones que no podía describir con palabras. Él era pésimo intentando explicar lo que sentía, mas tenía algo en claro: joder, amaba a ese chico con cabello de dos colores.

Y ese solo pensamiento fue lo que lo llenó de valor a llevar a cabo su plan para esa noche. Bueno, si se podía llamar plan.

—Sabes, está haciendo mucho frío aquí afuera, así que sería bueno que me dejaras entrar —masculló Kenma después de los segundos de aturdimiento de Yamamoto.

Este sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, boqueando. Diablos, de seguro su rostro era demasiado obvio en ese momento.

—¡A-ah, sí, lo siento! ¡Pasa!

Su novio lo observó con una expresión entre dudosa y divertida, adentrándose entonces al apartamento. Dejó la mochila y el gorro en la entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Yamamoto movió sus manos con nerviosismo, sintiendo el gran impulso de lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero se prometió que en esta ocasión se tomaría las cosas con calma. Lo único que deseaba era que Kenma se sintiera tranquilo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —dijo su novio, arrugando un poco la nariz.

De nuevo, se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que solo se había quedado contemplando a Kenma sin decir absolutamente nada. Casi le provocó darse cabezazos en la pared. Tenía que mentalizarse que debía actuar relajado.

—Nada, solo que me alegra ver a mi lindo novio —contestó tal como haría usualmente, ampliando su sonrisa. Dio media vuelta, indicándole a Kenma que lo siguiera—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

No pudo ver la expresión del rubio, pero pudo imaginarse a la perfección la mueca de fastidio que hizo al escuchar la frase. Kenma no era para nada fanático a las cursilerías o cosas cariñosas, aunque Yamamoto había logrado encontrar un punto medio con él.

Se encaminaron a la sala, la cual solo estaba ocupada por un sofá de dos lugares, un televisor pequeño, una mesita en el centro con las botanas sobre ella y uno que otro cuadro y fotografía, regalos de su madre y hermana que hicieron todo lo posible por hacer de aquel lugar más "habitable". Él no le veía sentido a eso, mas dejó que hicieran lo que quisieran.

—¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad? —preguntó Yamamoto, lanzándose a su sofá y dando palmadas a un lado para que el rubio se sentara allí.

Kenma se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter —ni siquiera había notado que tenían bolsillos— y se acercó con lentitud al sofá, sentándose a su lado.

Yamamoto, más que nada por impulso, alzó los brazos para rodear el pequeño cuerpo de su novio como solía hacer siempre. No obstante, se recordó lo de tomarse todo con calma, por lo que con rapidez fingió un bostezo y elevó las manos hasta su cabeza, aparentando estar cansado.

Kenma lo único que hizo fue verlo con una arruga en el entrecejo, algo extrañado. Pero luego exhaló suavecito y se recostó en el sofá, cerca de Yamamoto.

—Normal, supongo. Aunque me gané el odio de un profesor porque le corregí algo que dijo mal, creo que ahora me hará la vida imposible —masculló con tono cansino, entrelazando y estirando sus dedos. Era una manía que tenía desde que Yamamoto lo conoció en Nekoma.

—Ese profesor es un idiota —respondió él, sacudiendo una mano—. Si te hace algo, solo dime y le dejo claro con quién se ha metido.

Kenma lo miró sin ninguna expresión, solo alzó una ceja.

—Solo porque tengas pelo de mohicano no significa que parezcas malo. —Y entonces, una media sonrisa apareció en el bonito rostro de su novio—. Más bien, das algo de pena.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Yamamoto, agarrando una de las mejillas de Kenma y jalándola con suavidad—. Y no me digas así, sé que te copiaste de ese amigo naranja tuyo.

—Se llama Shouyo —farfulló el rubio, haciendo una mueca y apartando la mano con un golpecito mientras se acariciaba la mejilla—. Y estoy en lo cierto, lo sabes.

Yamamoto volvió a mascullar con molestia, aprovechando para estirar los mofletes de su novio, lo cual era algo que siempre le fastidiaba; aunque no lo alejaba de ningún modo, solo aparentaba estar enojado.

Su relación desde que eran amigos se componía básicamente de insultos, bromas pesadas y decir todo con absoluta tranquilidad sin preocuparse en ofender al otro. Eso era algo que siempre le había gustado a Yamamoto, y era algo que quería mantener para siempre. No deseaba que por estar en una relación romántica todas esas cosas se perdieran.

Después de una breve pelea y refunfuños de parte de Kenma, Yamamoto suspiró con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose al televisor.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres ver? Tengo...

—Nada de romance —replicó al instante su novio, provocando un mohín en Yamamoto—. Oye, la última que vimos fue de romance. Es mi turno de elegir.

—Sí, pero te dormiste a la mitad.

Kenma se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ese no era su problema. Yamamoto resopló y eligió entonces una de las películas que tenía y sabía bien que era de la saga favorita del rubio. Solo la había comprado por él.

—Okay, vamos con los zombies hoy —masculló finalmente, poniendo la película y yendo a sentarse de nuevo al lado de Kenma.

Se acordó entonces que también había traído una manta para que pudieran acurrucarse juntos, mas pensó que después de todo no era adecuado. Todo estaba yendo bien, tal como lo tenía planeado. Kenma estaba tranquilo y un poco más conversador. Si seguía así, al final podría llegar al punto que quería. Pero todo a su momento.

Dejó la manta donde estaba —a un lado del sofá— y se apoyó en el respaldar con tranquilidad, con las manos sobre su estómago. Sin embargo, notó que Kenma lo había estado observando quién sabe desde qué momento. Por algún inexplicable motivo se atragantó con la saliva y tosió, golpeándose el pecho.

—¿S-sucede algo? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó con la voz ronca, percibiendo el bochorno en su cara.

Kenma musitó una risita, dándole leves golpes en la espalda intentando ayudarlo.

—Creo que estás actuando raro —comentó el rubio, viéndolo con las cejas alzadas—. Bueno, estás tan torpe como siempre, pero hay algo raro.

Como se suponía, a Kenma jamás se le escapaba nada. Era por ello que Yamamoto se sentía particularmente ansioso, porque con los ojos sagaces de su novio no podía disimular bien las cosas incluso si se esforzaba.

Sin embargo, después de calmar un poco la tos, lo que hizo fue negar con la mano y la cabeza.

—P-para nada, estoy bien —contestó, dándose un último golpe en el pecho que le sacó el aire. Respiró lento, mirando a Kenma. Una de sus manos se elevó hasta agarrar uno de los mechones sueltos que le caía en el rostro al rubio, palpando la suavidad de este—. Solo que siempre actúo un poco idiota cuando estoy contigo, perdona.

La excusa oculta en el halago logró su cometido: hacer que Kenma rodara los ojos y bufara. Era la reacción usual de siempre, por lo que se alegró al verla de nuevo.

—No es precisamente poco —masculló Kenma, a lo que Yamamoto resopló mas no dijo nada más al respecto.

—Pero en serio, estoy bien —dijo él de nuevo, acariciando por última vez el mechón para voltearse en dirección al televisor—. Ahora vamos a ver la película.

Alcanzó el control del televisor y lo estiró para darle play. Por fortuna, tendría el tiempo de la duración de la película como una oportunidad para pensar mejor todo y también para analizar las reacciones de Kenma. No estaba tan interesado en la película, por lo que aprovecharía el tiempo.

Su misión aquella noche era entender mejor a Kenma y nada lo iba a impedir.

Yamamoto se sonó la nariz, incapaz de retener las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

—¡E-es que no entiendo cómo pudo pasar eso! ¡¿Por qué no podían escapar juntos de los zombies?! ¡¿Por qué tenían que morir?!

Los sollozos no se detenían y ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que la película finalizó. En contra de toda perspectiva, la dichosa película resultó ser más interesante de lo esperado, también bastante emotiva. Por lo que Yamamoto no pudo evitar concentrarse de lleno en ella y dejar de lado su misión.

—¡¿Desde cuándo una película de zombies hace llorar?!

Kenma estaba sentado a su lado con las rodillas contra el pecho, observando sin parpadear a Yamamoto. No se veía nada afectado por lo que habían visto recién.

—No pensé que te iba a afectar tanto —masculló este, entre divertido y confundido.

El otro chico volvió a sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo que había traído, sintiéndose avergonzado, pero no era como si pudiera evitar ser así. A veces creía que su naturaleza era hacer el ridículo en frente del rubio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que la película era así de triste? —masculló Yamamoto, haciendo un diminuto puchero y estirando los brazos hacia Kenma en busca de consuelo como usualmente haría, pero se detuvo a medio camino de forma brusca.

Rayos, él era un fracaso en eso. Todo había dado un completo giro y ahora no se le ocurría cómo llegar al punto que quería. Kenma de seguro pensaba que algo raro le sucedía y...

—Okay, suéltalo ya.

Yamamoto se quedó estático, bajando el pañuelo y volteando con lentitud a observar a Kenma con sus ojos irritados, quien se había cruzado de brazos y lo veía con seriedad.

—¿Qué?

Su novio exhaló despacio y bajó las piernas para cruzarlas y girarse hacia Yamamoto.

—Has estado actuando raro y tienes esa cara de que te mueres por decir algo, pero no lo haces. Así que hazlo.

Literalmente, Yamamoto sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y tragó saliva pesado.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los labios. Los ojos de Kenma no se despegaron de él, haciéndolo sentir bastante nervioso. Se sintió en una encrucijada, notando que él mismo se había arrinconado y que todo lo de llevar las cosas con calma se fue al traste.

Sin embargo, no tenía sentido dar más rodeos, sobre todo porque ya era obvio que algo le ocurría.

—No es que oculte algo —murmuró, sentándose de lado también y bajando su vista hacia las manos de Kenma. Estas eran suaves y pequeñas, a él le gustaba acariciar la zona de los nudillos y formar un camino invisible en un ir y venir. Sin embargo, esta ocasión lo único que hizo fue agarrar uno de sus dedos solo para sentir el contacto de su novio—. Solo he estado preocupado por... ti.

Kenma al parecer no se esperaba eso porque sus cejas se elevaron al techo, reflejando sorpresa.

—¿Por mí?

Yamamoto afirmó despacio, viendo la reacción de Kenma.

—Sí, es solo que... últimamente te he sentido algo... ¿distante? También preocupado, como si... estuvieras pasando por algo difícil —masculló, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía, aunque en el momento de hacerlo se bloqueaba por completo—. Solo pensaba que si hay algo que te preocupa o te incomoda, puedes contármelo. Puedes confiar en mí, Kenma.

Kenma se quedó mudo y completamente quieto, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Yamamoto. Aquello preocupó más al otro chico, sintiendo que quizá había sido demasiado directo. Diablos, ¿por qué arruinaba todo?

—¿Por qué crees que hay algo que me preocupa? —No obstante, Kenma habló antes de que pudiera añadir algo más.

Yamamoto se aclaró la garganta, ahora siguiendo su sendero imaginario en los nudillos de Kenma. Eso en cierto modo le ayudaba a concentrarse.

—Porque... Bueno, cuando estamos juntos a veces siento que huyes o que... —Yamamoto tragó con fuerza saliva—... te molesta que te toque o algo así.

Ya, lo había dicho. No había vuelta atrás, mas su pecho se sentía comprimido.

Observó a Kenma y la expresión que este tenía lo preocupó, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse mejor.

—¡N-no estoy diciendo que sea el caso, pero es algo que me ha tenido preocupado y quería hablarlo contigo porque Kuroo me dijo que la comunicación es lo más importante en una pareja!

—¿Kuroo? —repitió el rubio con la confusión pintada en su voz.

Yamamoto se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiéndose idiota.

—A lo que me refiero es que... si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes contármelo. No quiero ser solo tu novio, Kenma. Quiero ser tu amigo, tu confidente. Quiero que confíes en mí.

La forma débil y temblorosa en la que lo dijo no le dio la fuerza que esperaba a la frase. Yamamoto sentía que podía echarse a llorar en cualquier instante por la frustración que tenía hacia él mismo.

No recibió respuesta durante un minuto, a lo que pensó que quizá de nuevo estaba presionando demasiado.

—¡P-por supuesto, no me refiero a ahora mismo! ¡P-puede ser después o...!

—No es que no confíe en ti —masculló Kenma después de unos minutos y Yamamoto ahogó un jadeo, viéndolo con atención—. De hecho, jamás pensé que te podías estar sintiendo así, disculpa.

Yamamoto se apresuró a negar una y otra vez, acomodándose mejor en el sofá para estar frente a frente a Kenma.

—¡N-no tienes que disculparte, Ken-chan! De h-hecho, perdóname tú si te he hecho sentir incómodo o algo...

—No es el caso —susurró el rubio, rascándose uno de sus dedos de los pies, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos curiosos calcetines con decoración de robots—. Y no me llames así.

Yamamoto sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Su vista no se alejó del muchacho, mas no volvió a decir nada más, sin pretender presionarlo para hablar. Después de todo, había aprendido que a Kenma tenía que darle su espacio para que pudiera sacar lo que se estaba guardando.

—Tora, para ti es normal querer sexo, ¿no? —preguntó Kenma después de unos segundos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Este soltó una risita tonta mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bajaba la vista.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —farfulló, viendo a Kenma con nervios—. Bueno, si lo preguntas... Pues sí, claro que es normal. Después de todo quiero estar más cerca de la persona que quiero.

Kenma, por su parte, apretó la boca y mantuvo la vista baja, enfocada en sus calcetines.

—Bueno, yo... me he sentido más extraño de lo usual últimamente —masculló Kenma después de unos segundos en mutismo, a lo que Yamamoto lo vio con cuidado.

Respiró profundo, procurando buscar las palabras adecuadas, aunque sentía que todo su vocabulario se había esfumado de su mente. Tenía que tranquilizarse, joder.

—¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un tono más bajo, volviendo a acariciar los suaves nudillos de su novio.

Kenma se estaba abriendo por fin, así que eso significaba que sí confiaba en él. Aquello hizo sentir un poco mejor a Yamamoto.

—Es que... cuando estoy contigo, me siento muy feliz de poder estar a tu lado, ¿sabes? —El rubio se acomodó un mechón de su pelo que cayó en el rostro, el cual se había teñido de un rosa claro—. Es algo que nunca había sentido. Y cuando te sientes así, lo usual es querer... avanzar en la relación. Ir más allá de los besos, eso lo sé.

Yamamoto no afirmó ni hizo ningún movimiento, su vista estaba fija en las diferentes reacciones que se cruzaban en el rostro de su novio. Estas iban desde la frustración hasta la confusión, algo extraño en él ya que siempre era un poco inexpresivo; y todo eso lo hacía sentir un poco perdido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kenma como para ponerse de ese modo?

—Pero yo... no puedo sentir eso —masculló el rubio en voz baja—. Ese deseo que todos consideran normal no está ahí, Tora. No existe, por más de que lo busque no está. Y... eso me hace sentir culpable.

Yamamoto no podía retirar la vista de su novio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Procesó rápido la información, intentando comprender lo que le decía.

—¿Te refieres a que... no quieres tener sexo?

Kenma por algún motivo se sobresaltó y alejó su mano del toque de Yamamoto, lo que lo preocupó al instante. Diablos, no quería decir algo que lo incomodara, mas en ese instante no encontraba otras palabras.

Oprimió la boca hasta dejarla en una línea y respiro lento, aclarando su mente. Volvió a sostener la mano de Kenma solo para que este lo mirara, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

—Kenma, quiero entenderte, ¿de acuerdo? No soy muy inteligente, así que necesito que me digas las cosas tal como las piensas. Yo prometo que me esforzaré por comprenderlo, solo... me gustaría que también lo hagas —murmuró, viendo a los ojos de Kenma con seguridad, apretando su mano levemente.

Kenma no hizo nada por un momento, mas no alejó su vista de él. Lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto era el sonido suave del televisor encendido.

Después de un minuto, el rubio suspiró y asintió. Yamamoto sonrió de lado, rozando sus dedos sobre los nudillos de Kenma.

—No sabría explicarlo bien porque tampoco lo comprendo del todo —murmuró entonces el rubio, luciendo un poco más relajado. Su voz salía con suavidad y el tono que usaba era más tranquilo mientras hablaba con lentitud—. Pero esto no es reciente, creo que... nací así. Solo que es hasta hace poco que llegué a comprender qué era.

Kenma por un segundo miró a Yamamoto, quizá cerciorando que sí lo estaba escuchando. Y lo cierto era que la atención de él estaba completamente fija en el rubio.

—Cuando era niño, no comprendía muchas cosas. —Kenma sacudió su cabeza y arrugó las cejas, como si estuviera recordando esa etapa—. ¿Por qué los niños de mi edad se emocionaban tanto cuando veían chicas desnudas en las revistas que llevaban a escondidas a clase? ¿Por qué yo no sentía lo que se suponía era normal? Jamás sentí interés por esas cosas, y asumí que era algo de la edad.

Yamamoto afirmó despacio, comenzando a imaginarse a un pequeño Kenma de cabello negro quizá evitando a los chicos de su salón solo para no ver las revistas. No sabía en realidad cómo había sucedido, mas algo le decía que había sido así.

—Y cuando te conocí y empezamos a salir, por primera vez tuve el sentimiento de querer estar con alguien, ¿sabes? —Una corta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio y Yamamoto también sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior—. Pensé que por fin iba a ser "normal", pero... al final no era como esperaba.

Kenma se detuvo ahí, no supo si para aclarar sus pensamientos o para darle el espacio a Yamamoto de reunir y comprender toda la información.

Después de un minuto, el rubio suspiró y observó al otro chico con una mueca en la boca, apretando su mano levemente.

—No es que no me guste tocarte. Tus toques... me relajan —murmuró Kenma, viendo entonces la forma en la que Yamamoto acariciaba su mano con ternura. Sonrió un poco y continuó hablando bajito—. Solo no siento ese deseo normal de querer... tocarte, no para mi placer. Pero sí quiero que tú te sientas bien y tampoco sé si eso es correcto o tiene sentido.

El rubio inhaló profundo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—No me imagino a mí mismo teniendo sexo, ¿sí? No soy capaz de... tener el deseo normal que se debe sentir cuando quieres tener sexo. La sola idea de tener sexo es muy ajena a mí, jamás se me ha cruzado por la mente y pensé que al estar contigo eso iba a cambiar, pero no es así.

La voz de Kenma se rompió al final de la frase, lo que alertó a Yamamoto. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue apretar la pequeña mano de su novio, recordándole que estaba ahí.

—Me había estado atormentado mucho por eso, Tora. Lo único que pensaba era en encontrar una forma para que tú no tuvieras que preocuparte por este... problema mío, pero no pude pensar en nada —susurró, bajando la cabeza como si no quisiera que Yamamoto viera la expresión que estaba haciendo.

Y ahí se detuvo. Kenma respiraba más pesado de lo usual, demostrando así que hablar de eso no era algo fácil para él. El solo verlo de aquella forma logró que su pecho se agitara.

Yamamoto no detuvo sus caricias, mas también se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Toda la información se agrupó en su mente de golpe, tratando de hallar una manera de captar mejor lo que Kenma le estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, al parecer su silencio fue malinterpretado porque Kenma alejó su mano despacio.

—Yo sé que no tengo la necesidad normal de tener... relaciones —susurró su novio con la voz temblorosa—. T-te amo, pero no puedo sentir deseo sexual. Y sé que debes pensar que soy egoísta, p-pero no puedo cambiar esto, ¿sabes? Lo he intentado y no es posible.

Yamamoto se alarmó, dándose cuenta de su error.

—Espera, Kenma, yo...

—Así que entiendo si quieres terminar conmigo, ¿sí? Entiendo que estar con una persona como yo es difícil —continuó el rubio, completamente concentrado en su retahíla.

—Kenma, yo no...

—Además, leí en Internet que la vida sexual en una pareja es fundamental y entiendo si tú...

—¡Kenma! —exclamó Yamamoto, alzando la voz para llamar la atención del rubio. Le sostuvo las mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos y este parpadeó con rapidez, confundido—. Vaya, cuando quieres no paras de hablar.

—Lo shiento —murmuró Kenma, bajando los hombros.

Yamamoto sonrió de lado, dejando de apretarle las mejillas, aunque lo que hizo fue acunar su rostro y pasar los pulgares por la tersa piel.

—No te disculpes, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

Kenma no pareció convencido con eso e iba a abrir de nuevo la boca para replicar, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo oprimiendo de nuevo los mofletes.

—Escúchame ahora a mí, Ken-chan.

—Ño me digash ashi —farfulló el rubio, provocando una risita en el otro.

Volvió a soltar sus mejillas sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miró con ternura.

—Mira, tengo una hermana menor y a veces es difícil entenderla, sabes —empezó a decir Yamamoto, pensando en un ejemplo rápido para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. No se le había ocurrido otro mejor—. Pero sé que ella actúa de una forma u otra por alguna razón, incluso si para mí no tiene sentido. Intento comprender que ella debe tener sus motivos para hacer algunas cosas, como esa vez hace unos años cuando me maquilló de payaso mientras estaba dormido.

Kenma resopló una risa y Yamamoto negó con la cabeza, recordando ese momento.

Entonces, sus dedos se deslizaron por las mejillas de Kenma, dando diminutos círculos ahí mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de la piel de su novio. Sus orejas se pusieron un poco rojas, sintiendo ahora pena por el ridículo ejemplo que había puesto.

—Sé q-que el ejemplo no es el mejor de todos, pero a lo que me refiero es que... aunque ahora mismo no comprendo bien a lo que te refieres y es probable que llegar a entenderlo por completo sea algo difícil, yo... me esforzaré por hacerlo. Y no tienes un problema, no estás mal. Si te sientes así, es válido. Son tus sentimientos, Kenma. Así como yo también tengo los míos y tú los entiendes.

Kenma exhaló un suspiro, como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire desde hace un buen rato. Fue ahí que Yamamoto se percató de lo importante que era expresar todo lo que sentía en ese instante.

—Tora...

—Soy un tonto, eso lo sabemos. Es probable que me cueste entender lo que sientes, porque al fin y al cabo solo tú lo puedes comprender por completo. Pero... te has estado esforzando por entender mis sentimientos y quiero hacer lo mismo contigo.

Yamamoto no tenía idea de lo mucho que Kenma se había estado esforzando todo este tiempo para estar a su lado. Pensó que era algo fácil, que bastaba solamente con estar juntos, mas fue ahí mismo que se percató que no era así.

Suspiró, inclinándose y apoyando la frente contra la de Kenma. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Kenma, gracias por pensar tanto en mí durante todo este tiempo —susurró aún sin abrir los ojos—. Pero... quiero que siempre me digas cómo te sientes, quiero que investiguemos juntos para poder entendernos mejor. No todo se trata sexo en una relación, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy contigo solo por el sexo. No es siquiera lo más importante para mí.

Kenma no respondió al instante, a lo que Yamamoto abrió sus ojos. Y entonces notó que el chico estaba viendo hacia abajo, algo pensativo.

—Recuerdo que hace unos años me sentía como alguien "raro" por no poder sentir lo que era "normal". —Esta vez, su tono de voz al hablar fue más calmado.

—No eres raro por eso —aseguró Yamamoto.

—Yo sé, o eso he intentado convencerme... Pero es difícil cuando todos a tu alrededor asumen que lo normal es enamorarse y querer tener relaciones —murmuró el rubio, haciendo una mueca que luego cambió a una tierna sonrisa que captó su atención—. Pero h-he leído información sobre esto, he buscado muchísima información al respecto porque quería confirmar que esto no era raro, que no hay nada malo en mí. Y, Tora, encontré mucha ayuda en Internet. P-puede sonar tonto, pero leer todos esos testimonios me hizo sentir... bien conmigo mismo. Aunque sé que todavía debo trabajar en eso.

Finalmente, Kenma alzó la vista hacia Yamamoto y sus ojos se encontraron. Y lo primero que notó fue la calma que se transmitían a través de sus orbes. Era fácil leerlo en ese momento por la cercanía y por la expresión que estaba haciendo: Kenma se había quitado un peso de encima.

—Entonces, no estás solo, Kenma —dijo él, sonriendo y rozando sus narices—. Es normal lo que sientes. Y yo también estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado.

Los ojos de Kenma brillaron e hizo un pequeño mohín con la boca casi como si quisiera llorar, aunque procuraba retenerlo.

Yamamoto le dio un casto beso en la frente, alejándose un poco.

—Tienes que grabarte esto: yo te amo por quien eres, Kenma. Amo cada parte de tu ser, te amo por ser tú. Para mí es lo único que importa.

—¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de decir cosas así? —masculló Kenma, aunque sus mejillas sonrosadas delataron su vergüenza.

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros, comenzando a jugar con los dedos de los pies de Kenma. Sus calcetines le seguían pareciendo adorables.

—Bueno, he leído muchos mangas shoujos de mi hermana. Pero esto solo me sale contigo —respondió con tranquilidad.

Kenma rodó los ojos y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro con el puño, a lo que Yamamoto se rio. El silencio se hizo en medio de ellos durante ese breve instante, quizá mientras los dos comenzaban a asimilar tantas cosas.

Yamamoto no podía decir con seguridad que entendía a lo que Kenma se refería porque jamás se le había cruzado por la mente algo así. Pero sabía que era un asunto serio e importante porque el rubio estuvo todo este tiempo pensando sobre ello, intentando buscar una solución para que su relación continuara. Y porque, antes que nada, era algo que involucraba por completo a su novio. Y solo eso le decía que era algo fundamental para su vida.

Y no tenía que entenderlo del todo. Tal vez, solo se trataba de aceptar a la persona que amaba tal y como era. Y estaba seguro que eso no era tan complicado.

Yamamoto apretó el dedo gordo del pie de Kenma, llamando su atención. Se miraron y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba transmitiera lo que no podía decirle a través de palabras.

—Vamos paso a paso, ¿sí? Estamos juntos en esto, tienes mi apoyo. Yo sé que juntos vamos a hallar una forma para que los dos nos sintamos cómodos.

Kenma lo vio con las cejas bajas, dudando por un segundo.

—¿No estás... enojado conmigo? —susurró titubeante.

Él negó sin dudarlo un segundo, incluso sorprendido de que le preguntara algo así.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Esto es importante para ti, así que también lo es para mí —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo sé que puedo ser un idiota, pero también puedo esforzarme para entenderte.

Kenma apretó la boca en una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza y creando una cortina con su cabello. Yamamoto tragó saliva, pensando que era mejor dejar salir de una vez todo lo que pensaba.

—Quizá me siento un poco... mal al saber que te estabas guardando esto durante tanto tiempo, lo que significa que quizá no confías del todo en mí...

—¡No es eso! —Kenma alzó la voz por primera vez, luciendo angustiado. Se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza, agarrando la mano de Yamamoto—-. Es mi culpa, no la tuya. Yo sé que debí hablar contigo antes, pero...

Yamamoto apoyó su mano sobre la de Kenma, apretándola.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, Kenma. Bueno, ninguno de los dos la tiene. Y no es demasiado tarde, después de todo seguimos juntos —mencionó con una sonrisa amplia, provocando que Kenma también sonriera levemente—. Y a lo que me refiero es que... aunque es difícil para mí entenderlo por completo, lo voy a dar todo de mí para hacerlo. Quiero que te sientas bien, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que estés cómodo con lo que tenemos en cualquier aspecto. Está bien que seas egoísta, ¿de acuerdo, Ken-chan?

En esa ocasión, Kenma no lo corrigió. Lo único que hizo fue hacer una mueca que se suponía debía ser una sonrisa, mas la forma en la que la hacía indicaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Gracias por... tanto, Tora —murmuró Kenma, su voz rompiéndose a la mitad, demostrando así lo importante que era todo esto para él.

Yamamoto podía saberlo solo con ver sus ojos brillando: Kenma por fin lucía tranquilo, relajado, sin esa preocupación sobre él. Y al notarlo así, él mismo percibía la paz en su interior. Al fin y al cabo, estaban juntos en todo.

De repente, Kenma se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, a lo que Yamamoto se quedó estático. Su boca formó una O, el aturdimiento plasmado en su rostro. Bobamente, se llevó la mano a esa zona, viendo a Kenma con fijeza.

—Deja de hacer esa cara de idiota —farfulló Kenma, rodando los ojos y volviendo al chico de antes, con actitud despreocupada y comentarios cortantes.

—¡E-es tu culpa por hacer esas cosas de la nada! —exclamó, todavía sobando su mejilla.

Kenma resopló y emitió una risita natural, y Yamamoto sintió de nuevo la calidez que solo experimentaba cuando estaba a su lado. Kenma le transmitía eso: paz, tranquilidad, seguridad. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien más.

Era por ello que quería que él también se sintiera así. Quería que Kenma se sintiera igual de seguro en su relación. Que al pensar en él, pudiera imaginar un hogar donde refugiarse. Lo único que deseaba era que los dos pudieran hallar una manera de ser felices juntos sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni nadie. Solo ellos.

Por eso iba a dar todo su esfuerzo para hacerlo. Tal vez no sería fácil, muchas otras piedras se presentarían en el camino. Sin embargo, ellos eran un equipo. Y estaba seguro que con el amor que tenían, podrían lograrlo.

No tenía dudas de ello.

Yamamoto miró a Kenma ahora más tranquilo y sonrió de lado, travieso. Se acercó al rubio, sosteniendo sus manos y entrelazando los dedos. Kenma se dejó ser, sin borrar la sonrisa de su pequeño rostro.

—Hey, repite eso que dijiste antes —murmuró Yamamoto, viendo con fijeza a su novio.

Este frunció las cejas, confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso de que me "amas".

Kenma se quedó en silencio luego de la frase, y cuando Yamamoto se alejó un poco para poder verlo mejor, notó su mueca de desagrado total.

—No quiero —masculló el rubio, retirando sus manos del toque de Yamamoto con una expresión de asco.

—Vamos, dilo de nuevo —continuó, ampliando la sonrisa, ignorando su supuesto disgusto—. Solo una vez más, ¿sí?

Kenma rodó los ojos y se giró en su puesto, apoyando la espalda en el respaldar del sofá. La manera en la que se cruzó de brazos le pareció tierna a Yamamoto.

—¿Es que acaso no lo escuchaste la primera vez? Quédate con eso —farfulló el rubio, sacudiendo una mano hacia él.

—¡Vamos, Ken-chan!

—No me llames así.

Su novio, de forma instantánea, volvió a ser el que conocía y siempre mostraba ante otros. Pero Yamamoto amaba todas sus facetas; cada una de las partes que conformaba a Kenma Kozume, él las amaba.

Porque Kenma era un grupo de emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos que lo identificaban del resto de personas. Y él se sentía afortunado de poder ver todo su crecimiento de cerca.

Y quedaba un largo y desconocido camino por delante, aunque no tenía miedo por eso. De todas formas, tenía la mano de Kenma enlazada con la suya. Y no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, en este fic he tratado un tema que quizá no se ve mucho en los fics y la verdad quería hacerlo, sobre todo porque veo a Kenma siendo perfectamente asexual y el ToraKen necesita más amor y apoyo♥ Espero el mensaje haya quedado claro y, si alguna persona siente o sintió lo mismo que Kenma, no olviden que no están solos. Tienen el apoyo de una linda comunidad, en internet se encuentran muchísimos testimonios con los que se pueden identificar y quizá aclarar todo por lo que están atravesando. En definitiva no están solos♥


End file.
